


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Changkyun-centric, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Established Relationship, Established Wonkyun, Firefighter Shownu, Firefighter Wonho, Hurt Hoseok, Hurt wonho, M/M, Married Showho, Multi, No cheating, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective Shownu, Shownu-centric, Werewolf Shownu, Wonho-centric, hurt changkyun, protective wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**11:16 AM**

"So today's been boring so far hasn't it?"

Wonho gave Jooheon a look."Please don't jinx it."He practically begged the younger."I could really go one day without any excitement,thank you very much Hooney."Jooheon just laughed and smiled at him."I know hyung."He said."It's just that it feels like we haven't been doing _anything_ today,or all week for that matter."Wonho could see where the younger boy was coming from,the week had been unusually uneventful,but Wonho was okay for the most part with the peace and quiet.After all,it gives him and Shownu less to worry about,including each other. 


End file.
